Retrouvailles
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Ils auraient pu vivre leur vie, ils auraient pu survivre sans jamais ce croiser, mais face à une tell possibilité, pourquoi ne pas finalement apprécier la paix apporté par cette nouvelle chance, pourquoi ne pas simplement se retrouver. Tous ensemble, l'équipage des mugiwara, dans une vie aussi différente que la précédente,, telle une famille.


**Merry Christmas Nebelsue!**

Sanji tient un bar-restaurant depuis maintenant deux ans. Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi l'envie lui a pris de réclamer son indépendance par rapport au restaurant 5 étoiles de son père. Mais l'établissement qu'il a ouvert près du port lui semble parfait.

"Le Merry Sun. "

Le nom ne lui semble pas forcément complet, mais il ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience faire un choix entre les deux noms qui lui sont venu en tête lors du baptême. Going Merry, Sunny Go. Chacun de ces noms résonne en lui avec nostalgie, et avec espoir. Espoir d'une chose qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé. Mais les soirs, il se couche, l'air salé de la mer, une impression fantôme d'être entouré par des présences apaisantes, un rire familier, un grognement indiscernable qui le rassure presque dans les derniers instants entre réalité et rêve.

Son bar restaurant n'a pas beaucoup de clients. Peut être parce que, même s'il croit en cette règle du "client roi", il ne supporte pas un grand nombre de clients qui vienne, juste pour impressionner, ou pour l'emmerder. Il fait cuisinier, serveur, videur, peut être devrait-il engager quelqu'un pour l'aider...

Ou peut être que finalement ils viendront, enfin...

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Il s'est encore battu. Il n'a pas perdu, cela fait un moment qu'il ne perd plus. Il ne sait pas qui est le chef de gang le plus fort dans ce quartier, mais lorsqu'il le trouvera, il se mesurera à lui, comme tous les autres auparavant.

Mais pour le moment, assit dans une allée près du port, il reprend son souffle, il saigne de l'arcade sourcilière, il a dû se fouler le poignet à cause de la barre en fer de l'un de ses adversaires, il a les côtes meurtries, et les points sanglants. Il n'a qu'une seule envie, dormir.

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui, il est perdu, et il ne sait pas s'il a encore un chez lui, avec Kuina qui n'est plus là...

Zoro soupire, la vie d'un étudiant qui a abandonné les cours n'est pas facile, surtout lorsque l'on a plus d'argent...

Se calant plus confortablement contre le mur, il s'apprête à fermer les yeux, histoire de pioncer jusqu'au matin. Peut-être qu'il trouvera son chemin à la lumière du jour?

La porte en face de lui s'ouvre brusquement, un blond en sort, une poubelle dans chaque main. Apparemment, il est aussi surpris de voir Zoro que Zoro est surpris de le voir.

Il faut un moment, mais le blond reprend ses esprits, balance les poubelles avec empressement, et se précipite pour aider Zoro à se lever.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir été installé à l'intérieur, sur un sofa abîmé que Zoro réalise. Le blond connait son nom, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'étudiant fauché se sent chez lui...

"- Seigneur Zoro, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait!

- Je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi, stupide cuistot.

- quoi!"

Cela fait du bien d'être à la maison.

%%%%%%%%%

Tony Tony dit "Chopper" est appelé génie. Doctorant à 15 ans, il exerce depuis deux ans, dans un hôpital qui continue, encore maintenant, de le prendre pour un gamin.

Cela l'agace. Néanmoins il se dit qu'un jour, ils arrêteront bien de douter de lui...

Sauf que, parfois, il s'arrête dans un couloir, car au détour d'un tournant, ses collègues, à qui il espérait pouvoir se confier, discutent de lui.

Et ce n'est jamais très appréciable.

"Monstre.", "Médecin à cette âge, c'est terrifiant", " tu te rends compte qu'on laisse ça faire des opérations?", " il parait qu'il est orphelin"," pas étonnant, tu as vu comment il nous fixe! C'est horrible!"

C'est dans ses moments là qu'il a envie de tout laisser tomber, et de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Il se souvient, après, des sourires des enfants qu'il a soignés, les remerciements sincères des parents, ou des proches... Il ne sait toujours pas gérer les compliments, cependant, il sait se montrer reconnaissant des gens qui l'apprécient pour son travail.

Il se sent seul dans cet hôpital, sans amis... sans compagnons... Peut être devrait-il se rapprocher du chirurgien hantant les couloirs, terrorisant patients et collègues similairement... Peut-être que pour une fois, il aura le courage d'agir sur ces sentiments qui le poussent inexorablement vers ce Trafalgar Law...

%%%%%%%%%

Franky est amoureux. Et pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps, ce n'est pas seulement amoureux de ses machines.

Enfin, il est amoureux. Quelque chose, en lui, lui dit que cette personne restera à ses cotés jusqu'à la fin, et ne s'offusquera pas de ses manies. Et il va suivre cette chose. Parce qu'après tout, cette personne fait partie de sa clique. Sa clique qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvée.

Nico Robin sourit gentiment en regardant l'homme musclé s'agiter dans son garage. Elle se souvient de tout, elle n'a jamais aimé oublier. Et s'est efforcé, depuis bien longtemps, de pousser son cerveau à se souvenir des gens qui lui était importants. Des personnes qui l'ont fait rire, sourire, pleurer, qui l'ont enfin fait se sentir chez elle, parmi leur interactions complètement dérangées.

Franky est le premier qu'elle a retrouvé après des années de recherches. Et tout cela par hasard, parce que sa voiture est tombée en panne à coté de son garage. Rien qu'a la vue de cet homme excentrique, cheveux bleus en banane, une chemise à fleure ouverte sur un bas de salopette pleine de cambouis, à la place d'un maillot de bain inapproprié, elle sut. Et Robin ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir rester à ses côté.

Mais elle sait qu'elle doit trouver les autres avant.

C'est par hasard qu'elle aperçoit, un jour, ce petit bar-restaurant à l'air cosy, qui lui fait de l'œil et l'appel.

C'est avec détermination qu'elle y traine Franky pour l'un de leurs nombreux rendez-vous.

C'est en un seul regard vers le blond derrière le bar, une jeune rousse assise près de lui avec une série de papier étalés devant elle qu'elle reconnait le reste de ses personnes précieuses qui lui ont permis de vivre.

Le blond est le premier à lever la tête, et son œil, le second masqué par une mèche blonde s'écarquille.

"Cela faisait longtemps, monsieur le cuisinier, madame la navigatrice.

- Robin, Franky!"

Les voix criant en unissons ramènent un sourire serein sur le visage de Robin.

%%%%%%%%

C'est bien après l'arrivé de Zoro au restaurant que Nami ouvre la porte.

Elle est en deuxième année de licence économique, et Sanji ne s'étonne pas plus que ça de voir qu'elle n'est pas comme Zoro juste en train de se souvenir. En un regard, Sanji sait ce qu'elle va dire.

"-Sanji, tu me dois le double de ce que tu me devais!"

Bien sûr, il est évident que Nami, et tous les autres, sont copropriétaires du bar-restaurant, une fois que ces derniers les rejoindront. Il est donc normal que Sanji écoute Nami pour la gestion du bar, et la montée en flèche de profit ne le perturbe pas plus. Si Nami ponctionne plus que sa part, pour en faire des investissements obscurs, il ne relève pas. Après tout, c'est leur navigatrice.

Si après ces premiers jours, Nami passe plus de temps au bar, à régler des choses obscures pour améliorer les intérêts de Merry Sun, plutôt que d'aller en cours, personne ne dit rien. Si, après plusieurs appels paniqués de sa mère et de sa sœur, elle se décide enfin à les amener ici, pour tout leur expliquer, Sanji n'intervient pas.

Si, après deux mois et le retour de Franky et Nico, la petite troupe passe certains soirs de fermeture à regarder par la fenêtre, un air triste et nostalgique sur le visage, personne d'autre qu'eux n'est là pour le voir, et personne ne dira rien.

%%%%%%%%

Usopp voit pour la première fois l'enseigne du bar du coin de l'œil, pendant qu'il court pour sauver sa peau. Peut être qu'un jour, il arrêtera de mettre en rogne des mecs plus fort que lui en cours. Mais peut être qu'un jour il arrêtera d'oublier que pour le moment il est seul.

Il met plusieurs semaines avant de repasser devant ce bar qui, en quelques secondes a réussit à faire son impression. Une partie du nom lui rappel de nombreux rêves. Des rêves heureux, des rêves où il est entouré, des rêves où ses mensonges ne sont pas ignorés, accueillis par des sourires ou des rires, par des expressions d'incrédulité... Des rêves où, lorsqu'il se met à dos quelqu'un, il sait que derrière lui, il est accompagné de personnes qui le protègeront au péril de leur vie, et qu'il protègera de tout son être.

Merry Sun.

Going Merry, Sunny Go... Rien que d'y penser, il a les larmes aux yeux.

Il hésite devant la porte, se demandant s'il aura le courage d'entrer, si cette fois ci, son courage ne lui fera pas défaut comme à bien d'autres occasions...

Il se demande, pour la centième fois sûrement si, lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte, il sera envahit par cette joie, ces bruits et ces odeurs accompagnant la vision de ce groupe qu'il voit dans ses rêves...

Sa main tremble au dessus de la poigné, incertain, comme toujours. De nombreuses raisons lui viennent en tête pour faire demi-tour, et les 3/4 sont des mensonges, celles qui restent ne sont, après réflexion pas très bonnes non plus.

Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration, sa main se pose sur la poignée, et d'un mouvement lent la porte s'ouvre.

Ce qui l'attend est exactement ce qu'il espérait, mais en même temps, il manque quelque chose.

Il manque quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps peut-être...

Pour le moment, il a retrouvé une partie de ce qui lui manquait.

%%%%%%%%%%

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Trafalgar prend un café avec son collègue, Tony Tony "Chopper". Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, ils sont calmes, discutant librement, dans un coin de la cafeteria de l'hôpital.

Depuis qu'ils sont allé dans ce bar près du port, ils sont plus à l'aise, moins gênés par la différence d'âge, ils discutent plus volontiers des traitements, des pratiques médicales, de telle ou telle recherche qu'ils ont vu la veille.

Mais parfois Trafalgar s'enferme dans un silence sombre, des souvenirs de combats, d'enfermement, de tentative de fuite qui finissent mal. Parfois, en un instant, les murs lui donnent l'impression de se refermer sur lui. Et il ne sait plus s'il est dans un sous-marin trop petit pour tout un équipage, ou s'il est encore enchainé à une prison.

Parfois, Chopper a les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, l'envie de voir un cerisier en fleur dans la neige au lieu de se souvenir de ces traces de sang sur un fond blanc lui prend aux tripes. Parfois, il a l'impression d'entendre un rire qu'il connait bien, mais ce n'est jamais la bonne personne. Et parmi les cauchemars, et les flashs de combats, de sang, de douleur, Chopper ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur que la personne qui lui a permis de vivre réellement, et de découvrir le monde n'a pas eu la même chance que le reste de ses amis...

Souvent, les deux oublient où ils sont, discutant d'une vie révolue, de pouvoirs qui ont disparus... Ils ont du mal à s'habituer à cette vie ou une très grande partie de ceux qu'ils ont connus n'existent pas.

C'est toujours une surprise lorsqu'ils croisent des visages familiers, des visages d'ennemis ou d'alliés. Qu'importe, aucun ne se souvient... Et malheureusement, Brook fait partie de ceux qui, sans souvenir a reconstruit sa vie et est heureux, une partie de son ancien équipage a ses cotés.

%%%%%%%%

Law est de service ce soir-là. Chopper lui, est réveillé en sursaut quatre heures plus tard, par le téléphone.

La voix tendue, masquant difficilement son choc, Law explique la situation à un Chopper de plus en plus inquiet. Lorsque la tonalité annonçant la fin de la conversation se fait entendre, Chopper est déjà hors de chez lui, à peine habillé.

Le reste de la troupe ne sera mis au courant que le lendemain.

Monkey D Luffy a été admis aux urgences à 00:27 suite à un accident de voiture avec son cousin Portgas D Ace. Ce dernier se remettra avec quelques contusions et un poignet dans le plâtre. Le jeune Luffy a été admis en salle d'opération pour trois côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, une plaie à la tête avec possibilité de trauma crânien.

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvre les yeux dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ses premiers mots confus sont pour son cousin, à son chevet depuis trois jours.

Lorsque le docteur Trafalgar vient voir l'état du patient, Luffy le regarde comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Le mot qui s'échappe arrête le docteur net dans son élan.

C'est un regard plein d'espoir fragile qui lui assure que ce garçon, car il restera à jamais un garçon dans l'esprit de Trafalgar, n'a rien oublié, ni des voyages, ni des rires, ni des batailles, ni même de la douleur qui l'a rendu si fragile et si fort.

Et lorsque Chopper, pendant l'une de ses nombreuses rondes de nuit passe par la chambre de Luffy, le jeune prodige se dit que cela aurait peut être mieux valu. Lorsque le brun s'agite dans son lit, et se réveille en sursaut un cri rauque lui échappant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

%%%%%%

Les nuits de Sanji ne sont plus aussi calmes, plus aussi silencieuses. La chambre, trop grande pour une personne, est devenue juste suffisante pour la troupe qui a finit par s'installer définitivement au bar.

Les cauchemars ont cessé, le chahut, les rires et les chuchotements de milieu de nuit ont remplacé les réveils en sursaut, les terreurs nocturnes et les souvenirs terrifiants.

%%%%%%%

Luffy s'assure régulièrement que cela n'est pas un rêve. Et bien que son équipage manque d'un musicien, les bruits, rires et brouhaha quotidiens qui l'entourent font l'affaire.

Il a retrouvé ses amis, il a retrouvé son équipage, ils sont tous là, vivant, rigolant. Et Luffy décide enfin d'oublier ces souvenirs de douleurs, de sang, de cris et de larmes qui l'ont accompagné jusqu'à l'accident... Jusqu'à ce que Traffy le retrouve.

Lorsqu'Ace passe à l'improviste, Luffy peut enfin lui sourire sincèrement, et lui répondre joyeusement, avant de le trainer pour le présenter à chacun de ces précieux amis.

Car ils sont enfin tous réunit, dans une vie différente, mais tout aussi précieuse.


End file.
